


浮生若梦

by ususakura



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M, The Avengers(Marvel Movies) - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ususakura/pseuds/ususakura
Summary: *ooc*独白向





	浮生若梦

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc  
> *独白向

“But this time he   
might really died.”  
Thor低着头，眼里不复光彩。

我有一个弟弟  
我从小就很喜欢他  
虽然他会变成小蛇吓唬我  
虽然他会试图杀死我  
虽然他会想要统治地球  
但他永远都是我的弟弟。  
Forever...

湛蓝的眼睛骤然睁大，盯着漆黑的夜色，仿佛要透过黑暗看见某个人的身影。  
……又是那个梦。

“I, Loki, prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful king of Jotunheim, god of mischief.”

他掐住了你的脖颈  
我看着你黑珍珠一样的眼睛睁大 又涣散

 

Loki 告诉我这是个骗局  
快出来  
告诉我我又被你骗了  
你怎么会有这样的结局？  
我以为我们会迎来下一个千禧  
下下个千禧  
会看星辰更替直到厌倦  
会走过所有的星球 在宇宙每个角落留下痕迹  
你明明还有如此漫长的生命

brother…  
我睡不着  
偶尔睡着了梦里也全都是你的身影  
我不是什么坚不可摧的神  
我是你的兄长  
我本该好好守护你、引导你  
和你共享Asgard的荣誉。

你是不是又变成一条小蛇  
躲到黑暗里去了？

 

 

“My brother…”  
深情又低沉地 像星星闪了闪 落在寂静的黑夜里。

“I assure you, the sun will shine on us again.”

**Author's Note:**

> #  
> 剧情实在不知道怎么写才好  
> 但很想写一写失去Loki后Thor的感情  
> 是一千多年的陪伴啊  
> 却要眼睁睁地  
> 无力地看着最爱的弟弟死去  
> 我真的想象不出是怎样的痛苦
> 
> 我觉得Loki不会这样简单地离开哥哥…  
> 所以最后的那句话 可能是Thor的呼唤，也可能是Loki的回应  
> （当然我希望是后者）
> 
>  
> 
> #  
> 浮生若梦这个标题 其实来自李白的《春夜宴从弟桃花源序》 我非常非常喜欢这篇文章  
> 写的是李白和弟弟们一起在春夜宴饮赋诗  
> “夫天地者万物之逆旅也；光阴者百代之过客也。而浮生若梦，为欢几何？”  
> 我非常喜欢这一句 我觉得也很符合Thor和Loki的命运  
> 本来两个人握手言欢 排除万难了  
> 却又生离死别。
> 
> “会桃花之芳园，序天伦之乐事。群季俊秀，皆为惠连……”  
> 我想Thor和Loki在一起的时候一定也是这样自豪又幸福的感情。
> 
>  
> 
> 希望他们幸福啊！


End file.
